stacyplaysfandomcom-20200213-history
The Quonset (build)
The Quonset 'is an important build in Dogcraft, used to shelter many of Stacy's rescued Dogs. The Quonset was built to represent Stacy's real life Quonset, in the farm where she grew up and loved to go, making the Quonset a very personal build. Originally serving as an animal farm and Stable for Stacy's rideable pets, the Quonset went through a major change since episode 189, becoming a home for Stacy's larger dog breeds. The Quonset has since become a regular build to visit, and has become very recognizable for the series. History The Quonset began construction in episode 34, where Stacy's primary motive was to make a home for her horse and donkey. The Build became a very large structure, and was clear to Stacy that more could be done in the Quonset. Gradually, the Quonset became a farm for Stacy's pigs, chickens, cows and sheep, along with the residing horse, donkey and mule. The Quonset also featured a small area with an anvil, cauldron, chests, crafting table and furnaces. The majority of the Quonset had fenced in areas for the animals. Development of the Quonset The Quonset had been in the Dogcraft world for over one hundred episodes, it wasn't until episode 189 that Stacy announced huge plans to refurbish the Quonset, such as moving out the farm animals and creating a second floor for the larger dog breeds at the Bark. The next few episodes saw these changes happen, with a second floor allowing more space for the dog breeds. Joey, Cinnamon Toast and Asparagus now also have larger areas to live, along with open windows. Other developments include an open wall, white stained glass and new fenced in areas. The Quonset is still not complete, with Stacy expressing her desire to build a 'Doggy Daycare' on the bottom level. Employee(s) ''Main Article: The Dog Guard '''The Dog Guard is an Iron Golem in Dogcraft who was made by Stacy to protect most of her Dogs. The Dog Guard was made after Stacy leaned of Dog the Cats plan to start a Creeper army to invade her house, making Stacy fear for her Dogs. The Dog Guard has been guarding Stacy's dogs ever since. The Dog Guard is known for not being very good at his job, usually being seen taking a bath in the 'Canine Cleaner'. Though his primary job was protect the dogs in 'Noah's Bark', Stacy recruited the Dog Guard to protect the Quonset dogs also, after Stacy became very impressed by him after seeing a screenshot of the Guard fighting Pigzilla. Francheska Francheska acts as a second-hand guard. She is often seen guarding the Quonset and Bark. Residents The Quonset residents has dramatically increased since the larger dogs moved in, the current residents include: * Misty * Angus * Sophie *Dobby *Sage *Sadie *Rex *Violet *Beau *Apple *Homer *Alpine *Luna *Sirius *Luca *Alpha *Nutella *Noodle Trivia *The Quonset was inspired by the real-life Quonset from Stacy's grandparent's farm. Category:Dogcraft Category:Dogcraft Builds Category:Active Category:Build